


Grey Wardens Drabbles: Family

by LemonWicky



Series: Grey Wardens Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair being a good friend, Angst, Cujo is a sad little puppy, Death, Family Death, Fergus being a good big bro, Fluff, King Alistair, Little bit of Fluff, Mabari, Multi, Zevran and Leliana being good lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Denerim, after the death of the Archdemon, the last of the Couslands go pick up the last pieces of their previous life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Wardens Drabbles: Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to write for my twin Wardens and their trash adventures. I just felt really down and needed something to write out how I felt and I guess this happened. 
> 
> Its sad. 
> 
> Also sad mabari. 
> 
> I'm sorry.

It was Dylis who broke down first. 

After the Archdemon was killed, after Alistair was officially made king, after everything…the twins couldn’t refuse Fergus when he asked them to return to Highever. 

Castle Cousland was a burnt out husk of her former glory. Howe had done much damage and it showed clearly. Their kin were defiled in their death and it took much doing to set things right. 

A massive funeral pyre for all those loyal to the Couslands and their family was held in front of the failing fortress. Between Aeron and Fergus, Dylis could not help but fall to her knees, wailing in anger and anguish at the injustice of it all. 

Aeron cried more silently, the ever stoic rock of the threesome. Fergus gritted his teeth, furious at himself for not being there for his family in their most dire hour. He bowed next to his sister, burying his face in her hair to try and hide his sobs. Aeron could not stand forever as he too fell, wrapping his arms around his twin and older brother, his head on Fergus’ shoulder. 

As the three of them properly mourned, Cujo howled his own grief, the sounds of a mabari in pain bringing tears to all that heard it. 

It was nearly nightfall before the pyre died down and well after it before the trio could find it in themselves to rejoin the rest of the world. The party was waiting, Leliana immediately enveloping her lover in a hug. Dylis’ tears were dried but she still hugged the bard tightly. 

Zevran waited for Aeron to go to him, and leant the warrior his support when he fell to his knees before the elf, his face hidden by his lover’s waist. Cujo stayed by Fergus’ side, nuzzling the man’s hip and receiving a head rub in return.

Alistair, good man that he was, went up to Fergus. “I know nothing I could ever do will make this okay but…I hope you know that whatever it is you need of me, I will do everything in my power to help you. Your siblings saved my life and the nation and what happened to the Cousland line was wrong and disgusting.” He said softly. 

Fergus nodded numbly. “I will…do my best to uphold the family line. I…Highever will be out of commission while I rebuild but thank you, your Majesty, for your offer.” 

“I will send men to help rebuild. It is the least I can do.” The offer was more of a command, a determination to help the family of his beloved friends.

“Thank you.”

At this point, the twins had gotten a hold of themselves. Both kissing their lovers, they went to stand by Fergus, each taking one of his hands. “We will stay and help too, brother.” Dylis said, her voice hoarse from the crying. 

“The Grey Wardens need to be rebuilt, but Alistair agrees we’ve done more of our duty to the order for now. We just want to be here, with you.” Aeron agreed, looking to his blond friend and smiled. 

“And I think I would benefit much from getting acquainted with my future in laws, no?” Zevran appeared next to Aeron, wrapping an arm around the other’s waist. 

Leliana stood next to Dylis, placing her hand in the duelist’s. “As would I. I have been asked by the Chantry to go on an expedition for Andraste’s Ashes, but it will take some time to organize. Best to stay here to keep my mind sharp.” She said, giving her lover a smile. 

Fergus smiled, something akin to the one he wore many months -many lifetimes- ago. “Thank you.” He said sincerely. 

For the first time in a very long time, there was a sense that everything would truly be okay and that their family, while never the same, could be rebuilt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see me be trashy and a loser and generally unpopular while having friends that are? 
> 
> Go see my tumblargh. 
> 
> http://lemonwicky.tumblr.com/
> 
> I seriously do nothing but be a little shit. Sometimes a depressive little shit. Sometimes an aggressive little shit. But a little shit nonetheless.


End file.
